


Pull me closer

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: During Season 3 Episode 11, F/M, In my head this did happen, Karedevil hugs are the best hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt and Karen talk a little bit longer after meeting with Foggy at the rooftop. Takes place during Season 3 Episode 11 “Reunion”.





	Pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> References the conversation at the crypt where Karen confronts Matt about always pushing her and Foggy away.

Get Nadeem and his family. Talk to Mahoney to find them a safe place. Karen would wait for them at the gym. It was all set.

They were ready to part when Matt asked:

“Foggy, would you, uh… give us a minute?”

“Yeah, I'll call Mahoney again. See you downstairs, Karen.”

Karen nodded and crossed her arms as the cool breeze struck her face and made her hair fly.

Everything had happened so quickly. She was just processing the fact that they had barely made it out alive. And Nadeem had helped them... Who would've thought?

Matt noticed she was shivering, took a step closer and touched her shoulder.

“Hey… are you ok?” He asked her softly.

“Yeah… better… now...” she nodded vaguely.

“I'm glad you're fine. Look, I'm sorry for my reaction earlier. I was a jerk, and those men were up there…”

“No, Matt, it's alright. You've been through a lot and it was stupid of me. That was not the best moment to have  _ that _ conversation."

"Perhaps, but I appreciate you insisted. You made me open my eyes about Foggy, and about you... Thank you."

Hearing him say that made her heart warm and her skin blush.

"Well, I should be thanking  _ you _ , really. You were great. You saved me from that asshole.”

She felt a knot on her throat and a tightness in her chest. All the terror came back to her mind. The church, Father Lantom, the crypt, Benjamin Poindexter. And he was still out there somewhere. They were not safe yet.

“Come here” he told her and then closed the small space that was left between them to hug her.

Matt took a deep breath and enjoyed her scent as his roped fingers got buried in the silky strands of her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and tears starting coming out of her eyes.

“You're safe now, Karen. I won't let anything happen to you. On my way to the church I was terrified... For a moment I thought I wouldn’t make it on time to…”

She shook her head and hugged him even more tightly, brushing his hair with her hands and pressing her face against his skin. He was very cold too, but he never complained.

“You did, and that's what matters. Thank you” she managed to say.

She wanted to tell him how much she missed him, how much she regretted pushing him away, how much she wanted him in her life, if that was at all possible. They both had been so stubborn and had made so many mistakes. But she knew him better now. And she had forgiven him too.

He caressed her back, wishing he hadn't had those ropes around his hands so he could feel her better. God, he had missed her. He couldn't believe he had allowed his anger and depression keep her away from him.

She pulled away slowly, unknowingly leaving a warm current of air on his neck.

“I can't stop thinking that he wouldn't have come after me if I hadn't been so reckless.”

“It seems like we have more in common than we thought” he told her with a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

She smiled back at him and then looked around while drawing a quick mental picture of them at home. She was so tired of running. They needed some peace. 

He swept her hair to one side, just like he had done long ago before she even knew he was Daredevil, also after saving her life.

“We're gonna do this. We'll bring him down.”

She couldn't decide whether to feel relieved or scared by his words. She didn't want him to become a murderer. At least they had a better plan now.

“I hope it works this time.”

“Me too.”

“I think we should go.”

“Yes. I wish we had more time. I would've taken you to the gym, but…”

Without thinking, she leaned towards him and placed her hand on his cheek.

“I'll be alright. You've done enough for me tonight, Matt. Nadeem needs you. And we need him. Just… be careful, ok?”

“I will” he answered, taking her hand and caressing it with his fingertips. He would've preferred to stay there a thousand times instead of leaving her. None of them could wait for this nightmare to be over.

Karen let go of his hand and turned around. Matt carefully listened to her steps and made sure she was downstairs with Foggy before heading to Nadeem's house.

He wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
